


Our shared van

by UrLocalOmnipotentGod



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, Everyone but the kids are punks !!!, How Do I Tag, Multi, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil just doesnt exist im sorry, Protective Fundy, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot-centric, Wilbur is feral, also Fundy's their brother too, bc I said so, bc i said so 2.0, why is that not a tag ????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalOmnipotentGod/pseuds/UrLocalOmnipotentGod
Summary: Oh, no! Wilbur was fine! Perfectly fine. Yea. He just left his house and now he's homeless. No, dumbass. He's not fine! He's homeless with 4 fucking children. He stole a wallet and could probably get fucking arrested if he gets caught. He's not doing too well. They're in the sketchiest spot possible, and they'll end up poor in the end of all this shit!OR,Wilbur and his 4 younger siblings, Techno, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy are in an abusive home. Or... was, in an abusive home. Wilbur sets off into the real world, with nothing but 3 backpacks full of essentials, and 1 blanket. But he meets some people (Specifically punks) and finally gets the help he needs to raise 4 children. He gets corrupted and may or may not find a different type of meaning towards the newly painted van.
Relationships: Eret & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Technoblade, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Minx | JustAMinx (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	1. Losing my mind

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many projects that i need to work on. i cant keep doing this luygaddg
> 
> IF YOU ARE READING THIS YOU ARE POG !!!!!!! <3
> 
> ALSO !!! cw/tw, alcohol, abuse, smoking, drugs. (TELL ME IF I MISSED ANY)
> 
> don't do drugs kids

Wilbur was an idiot. Obviously. He can't just harbor a runaway. He's only 18, he has 2 feral and chaotic 6-year-olds, an 14-year-old that has issues, and a 16-year-old who's already on the watchlist from the police. On top of all that shit, they're in a really fucked town. On top of the already fucked shit, they're directly in the sketchiest spot a group of kids can possibly be. Either infested by punks, illegal groups, or some weird druggie trying to get him to buy meth. He can't wreck their life already, he can't do this to Techno, or Tommy and Tubbo, or Fundy. They're just _kids_. They can't be homeless at this age. It's not safe and he can't handle the stress.

But they also can't stay here. Mom and dad are getting worse. It's just all going to shit. He has other options, but that will contain him leaving his siblings. Something he can't afford to do. At this rate, they'll end up homeless sooner or later. Under their shitty parent's care. He has to do this. Now or never. He got up with a final choice. His phone lit up with a click of a button. The screen read _1:48 AM_. ' _Fuck, okay. I'm really doing this._ ' Slowly, he started grabbing things, 2 pairs of clothes, 3 jackets for his little brothers, 1 blanket, and a few water bottles.

He has to get to his brother's rooms. He stepped on a floorboard, making a loud creak. Freezing, it almost seemed as if everything stopped. No noise was heard, the faint snoring not wavering from inside the locked white door. He sighed quietly, feeling relief wash over him. Then paused, looking at the keys and the wallet on the table in the hallway. He grabbed them, sighing quietly as he hoped he wouldn't get beaten to death if this failed. His feet made a small shuffling noise, he creaked open the door to Techno's room. He gently shook him awake, looking at the red ruby's staring up at him. "Get up, c'mon. We can't stay here anymore." Wilbur said. Techno sat up, looking at Wilbur. "What?" Techno whispered.

"Pack up. We're not staying here." He said. Techno nodded, turning on the dim lamplight. He didn't question the older. But he nodded, watching Wilbur walking toward the door with the sign _TOM AND TUBS HANGOUT_ on it. Wilbur opened it, seeing the few toys on the floor. He smiled slightly, walking over to the shared bed. He lightly shook the older of the two, looking at the small boy. "Wake up, Tubs. We're gonna go on an adventure." Tubbo smiled tiredly, nodding and whispering to Tommy. Wilbur walked out, now going to Fundy's room. 

He looked at the ginger, sighing softly. He shook the boy awake, smiling at the opened eyes. "Up, we have to go. Don't make too much noise." Fundy nodded, getting up slowly. He walked back to his room, grabbing his own jacket and bag. He walked out, seeing Techno and the kids already out. They waited silently for Fundy, who came out not too long after. "Where are-" Tommy had his mouth covered by Techno. "We have to be quiet for this trip, okay?" They nodded, following Wilbur outside. The small whispers of Tommy and Tubbo were heard as he unlocked the car, opening the door for the 2 small kids and climbing in the seat. 

"Since when do you know how to drive?" Fundy asked sassily. Wilbur rolled his eyes, pulling out of the driveway. "I hit one person. So, what." There was laughter, and they settled in a calm silence. After a while, they were listening to the soft snores of the kids behind them, and the small revving of an engine. "Why did we leave?" Fundy asked randomly. Wilbur stayed silent, before sighing. "Mom and dad aren't the best. You know that. We couldn't stay there, they were spiraling..." Wilbur shook his head, looking in the mirror to see Tommy's frame leaning against Tubbo's smaller one. "How are we gonna make money?" Techno asked. "I could get a job." Wilbur said.

"It's up to you two if you wanna take another job or not. One of us is gonna have to adjust shifts so we can take care of the kids." He continued. "Could we find something better than a sketchy van?" Fundy asked, leaning back in his seat. "Maybe, maybe not." Wilbur shrugged. "Can't we just spraypaint it?" Techno asked. They paused. "Okay, sure. We'll do it in the morning." Wilbur sighed, continuing the drive to wherever they could go. "What if mom and dad find us again?" Techno asked solemnly. Wilbur bit the inside of his lip. "I don't know." He said, sighing.

"You and I most likely get our asses beat, Fundy too-" Fundy shifted around uncomfortably. "Tommy and Tubbo will be separated for a week, and I'll most likely be kicked out." He muttered. Techno stayed quiet, looking out the window gloomily. "If we get caught-" Wilbur tensed. " _If_. If we get caught, we get the kids safe. Fundy can stay with the other two. We'll get the jobs, and everything we need. But Tommy and Tubbo stay safe." Techno nodded. Wilbur decided they would have a small pact.

A pact to keep the kids safe, even if it means that they're harmed in it. 

"Can we get the spray-paint now?" Fundy asked. "Yea, I can check if we have masks in here too." Wilbur pulled over. "I'll stay inside incase Toms or Tubs wake up." Techno said, sighing. Wilbur nodded. "If either of us comes back in, you can paint your own thing." Techno nodded, waving them out. They walked into the store, grabbing a few cans of spray paint and some other shit. Fundy looked at a small bee, and a small toy sword. "Can we get these for the kids?" Fundy asked. Wilbur looked back, biting his lip. He gave a nod, turning back to the colours. 

They walked to the counter, seeing the teen look back up, then at the stuff. He nodded, a sigh escaping his lips and then began scanning the stuff. No words were exchanged, and they left with the stuff. Wilbur crouched beside the van, shaking the can and starting to spray. "Shouldn't we get gloves?" Fundy asked. Wilbur paused. "No. I don't think so." They laughed, and he started to spray random things. Stuff like ' _LOSER_ ' ' _L FOR NERDS_ ' ' _POG_ _FOR THE MUTT_ ' ' _L_ ' ' _POGCHAMP_ ' and a few song quotes. 'Heat waves been faking me out' and ' _SALINE SOLUTION FOR MY PROBLEMS_ ' Don't ask, inside jokes are inside jokes. They stay kekpt inside.

Fundy added a few details to his drawing. He seemed too tired to do anything else. Soon after, Fundy walked out. He was left alone, looking and waiting for the paint to dry. Techno walked out, crouching beside Wilbur. "There's somebody eye fucking you." Wilbur looked at his younger brother, confused. Techno subtly motioned to behind his shoulder, Wilbur played it off as rolling his neck. Sure enough, there was 4 punks looking at him. Wilbur sighed, looking back up. "Wanna make a logo?" He asked, handing him the red spray paint.

"Like what?" Techno asked. "A crown. Maybe for something like.." He muttered, pausing. "An empire?" He asked. "The Antarctic empire. Toms would like it." Techno shrugged. "I'm gonna make a symbol." Wilbur walked around to the other side of the car. Where ' _SALINE SOLUTION FOR ALL MY PROBLEMS_ ' was written. A guitar, with a beanie resting on the tuning pegs. He looked back at Techno, who came around and started to spray on a crown with a knife beside it. He snorted. "Edgy." He was elbowed in the rip, making him lightly shove Techno. He chuckled, looking at the 3 slots inside of the 2 huge symbols.

He grabbed a few more colours, outlining a bee before colouring it in. He looked back at Techno. Techno was making discs. Tommy had a weird fascination for these two discs they could (He no doubt had them in his bag), same for Tubbo with bees. Wilbur made a small fox tail above the discs. Fundy was sly and slick, like a fox. They stared at their work, smiling and high fiving each other. "C'mon. let's go to sleep." He said, dragging the bigger back in the car. "We have to find a better spot to sleep." Wilbur paused, shrugging.

"You're right. We'll do that when we get in." They got in, Techno shoving Fundy out of the passenger seat. Wilbur cackled. "Hey! I was comfy!" Fundy whined, going back to the seat behind Wilbur. Wilbur sighed, stretching and turning the key in the ignition. "Wait. Can we have a look?" Fundy asked, leaning in between the seats. Wilbur shrugged. Techno sighed. "Let's go,"

They walked back out, looking at the quotes and pictures. "L? Really?" Techno asked. Fundy pointed at Wilbur, who laughed. "I think you could have done better." Wilbur said, observing the crown. "Oh, you're one to talk." Techno said, glancing at the poorly drawn guitar. Fundy snickered, looking at the words 'Heat waves been faking me out'

"Got em' boys." Fundy said, making the other 2 cackle along with him. They slowly walked back in, getting comfy as the car started to move. They ignored the stares from the other 4 punks on the street.


	2. You and your dumb sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt narrowed his eyes at Minx, glancing over to the pink-haired girl in front of Eret and Ranboo. His eyes lit up in realizations, he gasped. Then let out a bark of laughter. "HOLY-" Minx whacked him, making him bark out in a burst of loud laughter. "Utter' a fuckin' word with your filthy ass virgin mouth n' I'll fuckin' slit your throat." She whisper-yelled. 
> 
> "YOU LIKE-" He was tackled before he could say anything, still cackling."SCHLATT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL-" Minx cussed him out, while he was still cackling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER!! I DONT WANNA KEEP U PEOPLE WAITING LOL
> 
> i apologize to whoever is about to read this sentence.
> 
> THIS IS *THAT* SENTENCE !!!!! i am at THAT time of th month. END OF *THE* SENTENCE IUG
> 
> also stan ranboo ive decided to add him to the group of punks. idk when ill add the flashbacks n stuff. im not really paying attention lmao
> 
> YOURE A POG PERSON IF YOURE READING THIS !!!!
> 
> p.s they might be a teensy bit ooc but theyre punks! Niki's not as soft but she's still a mom lmao. ALSO!! ignore the lack of parents, schlatt moved in w ranboo, niki, eret n minx)
> 
> TW !!!!! CIGARETTES N SMOKING, ABUSE EVIDENCE, AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE

Schlatt watched with narrowed eyes as two kids walked out of the gas station with spray paint. "What are these losers doing?" He asked quietly, watching them start a conversation while spraying on the van they walked over to. "Maybe trashing a strangers car, or decoration their own." Eret offered. They were outside of the gas station Ranboo worked at, waiting for the tall fucker. Niki settled her eyes on the taller boy of the 2, a boy with a really baggy sweater on. "He had a bruise." She said, "What?" Minx asked. "He has a bruise on his collar bone. 3, I think. At least 4 in total." Niki whispered, squinting. 

Eret rolled his eyes. "Can we please refrain from staring at a stranger? He could have gotten into an accident or something for all we know." He sighed, crouching beside Minx as they leaned against the pole. The ginger walked and got into the van, leaving the taller to continue spray painting. "They can't be any older than 14," Eret added. "14? And driving a car? Shit, they're grown up then." Schlatt said, taking in a puff of the cigarette. 

"Did ginger have a black-eye?" Minx asked. "Stop being an idiot, the two probably got into a fight or an accident. Like Mister royal here suggested." Schlatt said. Eret shoved him, he elbowed the tall fucker. They were still looking at the boy. He seemed to be focused on what he was writing. 'L FOR NERDS' He scoffed, Minx narrowed her eyes. "Huh, I think he's a runaway." She said. Niki snapped her head toward her. "What?" Minx shrugged. She snatched Schlatt's cigarette, making him grumble.

"Look at him! He's tired, got baggy clothes on, spray paint, and a shitty van? He's bound to have some interesting shit." Minx took a long drag, Niki turned back to the boy. "I wonder if he's cool," Niki muttered, Minx looked at the other girl. Eret shrugged, the two began to murmur and whisper among themselves Schlatt narrowed his eyes at Minx, glancing over to the pink-haired girl in front of Eret. His eyes lit up in realizations, he gasped. Then let out a bark of laughter.

"HOLY-" Minx whacked him, making him bark out in a burst of loud laughter. "Utter' a fuckin' word with your filthy ass virgin mouth n' I'll fuckin' slit your throat." She whisper-yelled. "YOU LIKE-" He was tackled before he could say anything, cackling."SCHLATT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL-" Minx cussed him out, while he was still cackling. They began arguing quietly after Schlatt was beaten up. Niki tapped Minx's shoulder.

The two zooted' teens looked at her, she gestured towards the boy. He was making symbols, words. 'SALINE SOLUTION FOR MY PROBLEMS' 'POG FOR THE MUTT' a lot of shit, really. He scoffed, taking his cigarette back from Minx. She shoved him, they kept watching. He was humming, and he had to roll his sleeve up a lot. Baggy shirt. Niki was about to cross the road to speak to him, before stopping when another dude got out of the van. 

He was tall, taller than the guy with the baggy shirt. He had long pink hair and glasses. The boy perked up, looking at the other. They began to mutter, and the baggy shirt dude rolled his neck. The two snickered, Schlatt took another drag of the cigarette. Niki observed the other. He also had bruises, his sleeves were rolled up so she could see his fore-arms. "They don't look very pleasant."

A voice made them jump, they looked over to see Ranboo. Eret let out a breath of relief, Minx laughed at his misery. Niki waved at Ranboo, Schlatt ignored him and kept watching the boys across the street. ' _what if they are runaways?_ ' He ignored the thoughts, muttering a simple 'hey' to Ranboo and taking another long drag. He found this new boy intriguing, but he might never see him again. Who knows. 

They finally stopped talking, he hadn't even realized the pair had started to move and were now just finished with a bunch of symbols. The two got out minutes later. With the other boy, the ginger. They walked around the van, (Probably admiring their work on it) then walked back in. Schlatt sighed, going back to a conversation with the other nerds. The group of punks watched as the van drove away, eyes sparking up with interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POG FOR READING THIS !! THANK U FOR KUDOS AND I HOPE URE HAVING A WONDERFUL DAY !!!!


End file.
